An Emo Prince And His Kidnapped Princess
by Kuro Nova
Summary: What if a emo prince sees his princess get kidnapped? What if he's banished? What if he's forced to push away his emo urges and learn to reach out? What if he doesn't want to? Read how this emo prince gets the job done in this wacky adventure!


Kuro: Yay! My first story to put on here! Hi my name's Kuro nice to meet you all! ^^ This is just going to be an intro to the story and not the first chapter like I hoped but... Please just read and see if you like it! And in this story--

Naruto: I'M A PRINCESS!!

Kuro: Yes! Yes you are Princess SunshineBeam! ^^

Sakura: WHAT?!?! Why is a GUY the main princess? And why Naruto of all people?!

Kuro: Because--

Iruka: BECAUSE I'M KING!!! … And Naruto-chan's my son! ^^

Naruto: Yay! *hugs Iruka* Daddy! X3

Sasuke: Princess Sunshine Beam? Wtf?

Kuro: There you are Prince Emo! ^^ GO! Disclaimer time!

Sasuke (a.k.a. Prince Emotion a.k.a. Prince Emo for short) : Prince- what?! Argh… Warning…There will be some YAOI in this along with normal MOE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ AND FLAME KURO TO DEATH!  
Everything in this story is messed up and has nothing to do with Kishimoto-sensei's story/plot. Kuro here just dragged us into this by force… well most of us… Okay just me… Everyone else thought that this would be fun… She doesn't own the anime or manga though she wishes, like everyone else, that she did. She only owns the stupid names she gave us and the plot of this story…

Naruto: ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a far away kingdom called Hyninrule{1} where everything is beautiful and awesome the head princess was being kidnapped! "Eeeek!" Princess Naruto Sunshine-Beam, or Princess Sunshine-Beam for short, cried out as the skinny snake-like-man{2} grabbed his{3} arm. "Let me go you brute!" he yelled.  
"Princess!" Prince Sasuke Emotion or Prince Emo for short ran into his room. He had heard the Princesses screams even from his castle when he was watching the foot ball game on full blast{4}. "Prince Emo! No way! It's really you!" the Princess said with a fan girlish scream, "You've come to save me!" he smiled, happy to see his husband to be come to his rescue{5}. "…" Prince Emo watched as Princess Sunshine-Beam was being pulled towards the window. "Yea sure. See ya." He waved slightly. "What?! Nooo! Prince Emo save me!!" Princess Sunshine-Beam whined. "…" he pulled out a tomato{6} and ate it as he watched.  
"Can we go now?" the man kidnapping Princess Sunshine-Beam asked in a slithery snake like voice. The Princess sighed. "Come on." He lifted up his skirts{7} and jumped out the window the man shrugged and followed just happy to get out of there.

The Next Day…  
"NOT THE PRINCESS! What were you doing when all this was happening Prince Emo?!" King Iruka asked. He glared at Prince Emo, his brown hair a mess from him trying to pull it out{8}, and Prince Emo just looked at him, bored, his hair nice a neat and bird-butt like.  
"I was watching. I even got a video on my cell!" He held up his cell phone. "YOU IDIOT!!!" King Iruka smacked the phone out of Prince Emo's hand. Sasuke watched it fly across the room a smash into a wall. "Damn! Not another one! Same thing happened when I was going scuba diving and the teacher knocked it out of my hand while I was sending a strongly worded text message to Naruto saying to leave me alone{9}!" he growled. "How dare you! You couldn't save my son! You're not fit to love my son let alone marry him!" King Iruka shouted.  
"What?"Sasuke looked up from the grave he was making for his phone. "You didn't just say what I thought you just said, did you?! I'll have you know that I am SO fit to love your son!!! I mean if you and I didn't know one would…"{10} Prince Emo yelled glaring back at King Iruka. "Yea you have a point there…" King Iruka sighed. 'He is one messed up kid…' he thought.{11} "BUT that doesn't mean I forgive you! You are hear by banished until you save my daughter! I mean son! I mean…. Whatever! Just find the Princess!" King Iruka frowned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{1}: I like the Legend of Zelda… But since I can't use the name I put 'nin' right in the middle of it!

{2}: Guess who? You'll never figure it out! But just guess! lol. XD

{3}: Yes Naruto a.k.a. the Princess is a boy, a guy, a male, and a man! I mean Naruto's not mine to change genders! Just deal with this odd fact of life.

{4}: I like foot ball….

{5}: Yay! A Yaoi fanfic! Yay! *throws confetti at you*  
Naruto: Yay! *also throws confetti at you*

{6}: Sasuke: I like tomato's…

{7}: Yes Naruto is wearing a, you guessed it! BEAUTIFUL ORANGE DRESS!!! WHOOO!! Xo

{8}: Poor King Iruka's mad… :(

{9}: Sasuke's learning to scuba dive! I've always wanted to do that! And the text message was because Naruto kept texting him to no end about how much he loved him.

{10}: Sasuke gets mad when people doubt his love for Naruto… That's when he talks a lot. It wasn't bad this time but he'll rant about it somewhere along the line!

{11}: King Iruka's mean… He doesn't even know what his son is anymore because his son cross-dresses! D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: So short….

Kuro: Yea… It's because I got writers block and forgot what I wanted the first part to be… ^^' SO NOW THIS IS JUST AN INTRO!! ^^

Sakura and Ino: Okay why aren't we in this yet? You could have put us in there!

Kuro: Because I don't like you guys! Don't worry you guys are in… the third chapter… I think… *planed ahead but forgets some* I only got the last two chapters down in my head still! ^^'

Sakura and Ino: We better be Princesses!

Kuro: … I was thinking evil… But… You guys being Princesses might work out… *thinks hard*

Naruto: WOOT! I'M A PRINCESS! But why didn't Sasuke try to save me?

Kuro: Because you have to meet the evil dudes who are Awesome Characters of The West! XD

Sasuke and Naruto: Awesome Characters of The West?

Sasu/Saku/Naru/Ino/Iru: So we're not Awesome Characters of The West?

Kuro: AH! What I meant was that they are PERFECT to be the bad guys! ^^'

Naruto: … Works for Princess SunshineBeam! ^^

Sasu/Saku/Ino/Iru: Fine… *suspicious*

Kuro: ^^' Okay now that that's settled! ...

Kuro and Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE FOR JASHIN-SAMA'S SAKE READ AND REVIEW!! I just need a few reviews before I can think about making chapter one!!

Kuro: Oh and please be nice… This is my first time doing a story so whacked up! ^^' Next time in another story I'll show you my real skills! Prince Emo! Take it away!

Sasuke: Kuro's story was made for fun so don't flame her to badly…

Everyone: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


End file.
